Five Existential Gates
|image=?? |kanji=五実存的門 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Gōjitsuzontekimon |literal english=Five Existential Gates |jutsu classification=Hiden~?? Clan, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=?? |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Five Existential Gates (五実存的門, Gōjitsuzontekimon) is a unique technique of the ??? Clan of ???gakure. It allows the user to manipulate the physical properties of objects, allowing for a vast array of abilities in combat. The ??? Clan was feared in the second and third shinobi world wars for this technique. Overview Existential Gates Heaven's North Gate Heaven's North Gate (天国北門, Tengoku Kitamon) allows the user to manipulate the property of sharpness within objects. Arguably the most known of the five existential gates, this ability was used in both wars to quite literally cut down the opposition, and made the ??? literally untouchable in combat. They would often enhanced the sharpness of shuriken and , granting them sharpness that vastly surpassed that of the . It was often used to combat taijutsu and kenjutsu users, causing whomever touched the user to get cuts, as well as cut down any weapon used against the user. Besides being able to make targeted objects sharp, it could also be used to make sharp objects dull to the point where they wouldn't be able to cut at all. "Swordless Kenjutsu" was a highly sacred style of Ninkenjutsu taught to the most skilled of the clan whom used the technique. Through the user of the Heaven's North Gate, users would make their hands and the air around it incredibly sharp, allowing users to cut down opposition from close to even long ranges, using swiping and thrusting motions. While the varying degrees of sharpness varied according to the user's will and chakra used to achieve it, the sharpness itself could reach such extremes that it could cut through itself. When infused with , ??? could "cut the distance" between himself and a target, instantaneously bringing them closer to the user, where they would then be cut down. Because of the extreme amount of chakra required to achieve such a feat, said feat was deemed a and further practice and experimentation on achieving other similar feats were subsequently banned. This however didn't stop ???, whom possessed a sharp mind, going to to develop other forms of the forbidden practice during times of war. ??? was famous for using the technique in the Battle of ???, using the technique on the ground to quite literally cut down a large battalion of shinobi. During an ambush on a night of heavy rain, ??? exerted the technique into the rain itself, causing it to lethally impale the group of would-be attackers. He was so skilled in use of the technique that he could cut the distance between objects to bring them closer and alter the speed of functions within a target by cutting said speed. He was known to utilize the technique in a variety of ways, even from his eyes and mind, cutting people with his looks and slicing them with his sharp mind. Purgatory's East Gate Purgatory's East Gate (煉獄東門, Rengoku Higashimon) allows the user to control the property of interaction between themselves and others. Hell's South Gate Hell's South Gate (地獄南門, Jigoku Minamimon) allows the user to manipulate the chemical property of objects, allowing them to turn anything into an explosive, while allowing them to manipulate explosions, implosions and cavitation. It was used to devastating effect in the . The second most known of the five existential gates, the user is able to turn anything they physically touch or, with mastery over the technique, anything they look at into an explosive. As with the others, the techniques explosive power depends on the chakra put into the technique. Seasoned practitioners of the technique are able to match user's blow for blow. The technique also grants the user almost complete immunity to explosions, regardless of source. By being able to turn anything into an explosive, while being immune to them, the user becomes exceptionally dangerous. Limbo's West Gate Limbo's West Gate (辺獄西門, Rengoku Nishimon) allows the user to manipulate the property of absorption. Earth's Center Gate Earth's Center Gate (地地中門, Chigoku Nakamon) allows the user to manipulate reflections. Trivia *